Double Crosser
by Ms.Black2342
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, someone from his past comes to light. The problem is, is that her loyalty is to both the good and the evil. Will Harry staighten her out or will she bring his death to be.


Chapter 1

Every stared at the crimson numbers on top of her televison. It was 8 in the evening and there was still light outside. She got up from her slumped position on the couch and walked into the dark kitchen.

There on her dinning table were two envelopes. Each contained a letter requesting her presence. One was from Dumbledore asking her to meet her in Hogsmeade so they could chat about her future in the wizarding world. The other letter was from McGonagall asking her to attend Dumbledore's funeral.

Every stared at the envelopes with wide eyes as her mind wandered. She was far away in her mind and memory. To when she first met Dumbledore. She was only 6 and he was like a giant to her. She thought of him as a father. But he made sure to correct her and told her of her real father. But she would never listen. It was only when she turned 11 that she cared about her real father. He was a prisoner in Azkaban and a follower of Voldemort. But when Dumbledore refused to let her meet him, she left him and never spoke to him again.

She felt her eyes swell up in tears. Every reached for her glass of water. She was furious with herself, why had she broken all ties with him? Why? At this Every threw the glass at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. She sank down to the cold tiled floor and began to cry.

Every went to Hogwarts the day of the funeral. She was welcomed with open arms by Minerva. Only she knew of her relationship with Albus.

"Every, would you like to see his office?" she asked. This caught Every off gaurd. "His room. Um, ok." She managed to smile weakly at Minerva.

Every made her way up the spiral stairs to his office. Whe she stepped inside, she saw that everything was how it had been when she was last there.

She saw the pensieve and remembered when she would watch Dumbledore concentrate over it while she played with her dolls on the floor. She walked to it and looked in. As she grasped the sides she felt like he was in the room with her. She felt warm and happy. But the feeling quickly melted away. Every then began to cry. A single tear drop fell from her eye into the pensieve and a memory opened up and engulfed her in it.

She looked around in shock. She was still in the room but now in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat there and stared at her. Knowing how pensieves work, Every looked behind her but saw no one there. He then began to speak. "Every, I knew you would come. Please do not question how I knew, but I did. I leave you this memory so you know what to do now that the world is not safe yet again." Every's heart began race.

"Every, you must help Harry Potter find the rest of the Horcruxes. I know you have the ability to help him. Please. I am sorry about your father. But I did what was best for you. Forgive me. Please, meet Harry Potter at his home in Pivet Drive in two weeks and tell him I sent you there. If he doesn't let you help him, don't give him the option. Goodbye my child, I'm sorry I couldn't see you again."

He sighed. Every looked at him one last time. He looked terrible. Every was then sucked back into the present. She sighed and walked out of the room and headed towards the funeral as though nothing had happened.

Every felt guilty not only because of Dumbledore's last words to her but of the things she had done during their time apart. Every had already betrayed Dumbledore by befriending his killer, or at least the boy who was supposed to do it.

She had not known this when she first met him. But he was quite skiddish when she told him of her relationship with Albus. When she found out about what the Dark Lord had asked from him, she did try to talk him out of it. He would cry about the Dark Lord killing his family. Every grew tired of his tears and worries, so she left him be in early spring and traveled to London to get back to her muggle ways. But then the news came. 'Poor Draco. He would have helped you.'

Every arrived at the site of the funeral and saw that many people had come. She stood there staring at the mass of people who all had honestly sad faces. Every made a step towards the crowd but then stopped herself. Her guilt would not permit her to attend. She turned around and headed for home. But not before catching a glimpse of the boy she now had to help. He too looked sad but also angry. Every did not blame him. She suddenly felt a burst of nervous excitement. Her duties for the year would be interesting.

Every felt sick of herself though. She was getting excited about becoming a double agent. How?

Well, she was, afterall, a friend of Potter's enemy, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
